The Story of a Privateer: Episode 1: The Beginning of an Era
by BlakeUnderwood
Summary: This is my first story so please don't hate. Episode 1 of 5
1. Intro

**INTRODUCTION**

Hello everyone, Blake here to tell you about my new story "The Story of a Privateer: Episode 1: The Beginning of an Era." This is the first part of a 5 part series. Each part is a different world in the spiral. Starting tomorrow, I'll try and get a chapter out each day. It follows my adventures in Pirate101, with a twist. This will have more action and lines from the NPC's. There is a tiny change made to the storyline. This story will contain my Pirate101 characters (some made-up characters), crew, and YOU GUYS. If you want to be in my story, you can PM me with your character's name, traits, personality, crew, level (must be 10, till next author's note, or below), and role (Privateer, swashbuckler, musketeer, witchdoctor, or buccaneer). So what do you say, do you want to be in the action or do you want to just sit back and read. Thank you guys for reading and enjoy the story.

Peace Out

-Blake


	2. Captured

**Chapter 1**

My parents were Mike Underwood and Daniel Underwood, Mike was Buccaneer and Daniel was a swashbuckler, two of the greatest pirates on Boochbeard's crew. They died a death protecting Boochbeard's ship from the Armarda. This is my story of living the life of a pirate and avenging my parents. I am Blake Underwood, Privateer.

As I walked in the grassy fields of Mooshu I thought back to the time when I battled the armarda with my parents, but when the armarda attacked Boochbeard's ship, I barely made it out. When Boochbeard and I escaped we made our way to Mooshu, so I can get better trained. I have learned the ways of the Samoorai and the ninja pigs. When I met my friend, egg shen, I knew Mooshu wasn't all about fighting. We got separated after our village was attacked. I woke up from my daydream at the sound of a scream and gears clanking.

"NO, NOT THE ARMARDA" I screamed, running towards the sound of the scream, my sword and shield in my hand. "Take everything and destroy this village" said Deacon, the armarda's spymaster.

"HEY," I yelled "DEACON LEAVE US ALONE."

I engaged him in battle, not noticing the clockworks come up behind me and grab me.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled.

"Lock him in a cell" said Deacon, as the clockworks carried me off.

_5 DAYS LATER_

I sit lying in my cell, hoping for someone to break me out.

I heard a door open and then egg shen came flying into the cell.


	3. Skull Island

**Chapter 2**

_Last time on "The Story of a Privateer: Episode 1: The Beginning of an Era"….. I got caught by the Armarda and put in a cell on their ship. I waited for 5 days for someone to break me out. Then Egg Shen flew into my cell._

"Shen!" I yelled, as my buddy flew through the air, into the cell.

"Blake." said Shen.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"I've been good" said Shen "How about you?"

"I've been….." I started, suddenly interrupted by the sound of cannon's blast.

"Get down!" I yelled, grabbing Shen and pulling him down as a second blast was heard.

At the second blast, the panel at the back of their cell burst open.

"Come on" said Shen "I saw some weapons when I was escorted down here.

As the third blast was heard,

Shen and I found the weapons, Shen picking a spear and I picking a sword and shield. They were about to climb the stairs to the top deck when they heard footsteps coming the stairs. When the person coming down the stairs stepped down onto the deck, Shen and Blake attacked, only stopping when he started to speak.

"Stop" said the man, causing them to stop "I'm Boochbeard and I was trying to save you, but I see you handled it."

"Well thanks for trying" said Blake "now let's get out of here."

As they made their way to Boochbeard's ship they were stopped by Deacon, the Armarda's Spymaster.

"Go I'll hold him off" said Boochbeard "My first mate, Mr. Gandry, is on the ship, tell him I said to leave me behind."

"Come on Blake" Said Shen "we need to go."

As they were boarding Boochbeard's ship, he stopped them and said something.

"Blake catch" said Boochbeard, throwing a scroll to me "show it to Captain Avery on Skull Island.

They boarded his ship and set sail for Skull Island, only to look back and see Deacon's ship blow up.

"Nooooo!" screamed everyone at the same time.

As they made their way to Skull Island, they could not help but cry about the death of Boochbeard.

"Skull Island" sobbed Gandry, docking at Skull Island docks "Home of Horace Avery."

As we made our way off the ship, we saw that this was no pirate haven, it was a pirate heaven. We asked pirate after pirate if they knew where Avery was, we always got a no. Eventually made to Avery's court and found him looking over the pirates, giving them a speech.

"We must stand united until this bombardment has stopped!" yelled Avery, trying to be louder than the noise.

"What's going on" I yelled.

"Everyone's dismissed" Yelled Avery.

As we about to walk away Avery said "You two step into my office."


	4. Attack

**Chapter 3**

_Last time on "The Story of a Privateer: Episode 1: The Beginning of an Era"….. Shen and I sailed to Skull Island only to be called into Captain Avery's office._

"Now," asked Avery "who are you people?"

"Oh," I said "I'm Blake and this is Egg Shen."

"I will need some reason why you are here" said Avery.

"Here you go" I said, handing him Boochbeard's scroll.

The letter read…

_Dear Horace,_

_If you are reading this it means I have lost my life protecting whoever gave this to you. Please take care of these pirates and make sure they avenge my death. Be there for them now and be there when the battle Kane and avenge me._

_Sincerely,_

_BoochBeard_

When Avery finished reading, he put down the scroll, sat down at his desk, and put his head on his hand. Before he could say something a tall dog, probably from marleybone or Valencia, came running into Avery's office.

"Sir, the armada is attacking" said the dog "LaFitte and Mordekai are making sure that they don't get past the docks, Ol' Fisheyes is on his ship making sure that most of them don't dock, and Vadima is getting everyone out of the docks and the main part of Skull Island and getting into the courtyard."

"You two get down and commodore, follow me" said Avery.

"Okay sir" said commodore, following Avery out the door.

When they were out the door I said "Shen we could help."

"Blake, we could get caught again" said Shen

"Well then we will escape again" I said, walking out the door.

As we made our way to the docks, we could see the armada taking civilians prisoner. We could also see the others fighting back most of the armada. Before we could get onto the docks to help, we were grabbed and knocked out.

We woke up on in a cell with a boy about 14.

"Hello chap. You must be Blake. I'm Chase." said the boy.

"Chase what?" I asked.

"It's Underwood." said Chase

_Oooooohhhhh! What a surprise ending. So what did you think of the chapter. The next chapter will come out over the weekend._

Peace Out-

Blake


End file.
